


The First Time

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Smoaking billionaires, Threesome - F/M/M, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every love story has a beginning, theirs started with a death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> Smoaking billionaires has become a recent obsession. Thank you to all the fic writers out there who have fueled the obsession.
> 
> This contains smut.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

Every love story has a beginning and theirs started with a death.

Laurel died the night CNRI came down during the Undertaking. Oliver and Tommy had both rushed to her side. They had gotten there too late to save her but not too late for Laurel to tell Tommy she was sorry and that she loved him. Tommy told Laurel that he forgave her and right before she died she made him promise that he'd forgive Oliver too. Felicity heard every word of it over the comms.

Oliver made it a week before he ran away to Lian Yu, the weight of Laurel and the five hundred other deaths too much for him to bear. He'd failed and his five years of suffering had been pointless. He didn't deserve to have a life when his failure had cost so many others their own.

Tommy stayed put. Oliver believed he'd killed Malcolm Merlyn by driving an arrow through his heart, but when they went to retrieve the body it was gone and the body hadn't shown up in the morgue. Tommy wasn't surprised that his dad had survived, he never had a heart. A Merlyn needed to be held accountable for the crimes committed by his father, so Tommy stood tall as all of Starling lashed out. Thea needed him and Moira needed someone to testify on her behalf as to what kind of monster his father truly was. Malcolm had taken away so much, Tommy would be damned if he took away Thea's mother too.

Felicity hacked Oliver's emails so she could impersonate him. With Moira in jail, the company needed him and until she found him and could drag him home, Felicity was doing her best to keep Oliver and Thea's legacy afloat. She'd like to say she wasn't paid enough, except the jackass deposited a million dollars into her checking account before he left. She didn't know if she wanted to kiss him or kill him. Falling in love with her billionaire vigilante boss was never part of the plan.

Merlyn Global and all of Malcolm Merlyn's wealth had been seized. The victims of the Undertaking were suing and Tommy had no intention of fighting the suit. His mother, Rebecca, had come from old railroad money and had left her personal fortune in trust for Tommy. He would get control of the money on his thirtieth birthday, until then, he would receive a generous monthly stipend. From what Felicity could gather, he was donating his entire monthly check to a non-profit he created to re-open his mother's clinic in the Glades. His salary from Verdant was paying his bills.

It was QC that brought Tommy and Felicity together. She needed the help of someone who she could be completely honest with about Oliver's disappearance and understood business. At first, he was reluctant to help, but she convinced him that she wasn't just trying to save the company for Oliver, but for Thea and all of its employees. Tommy split his nights between helping Thea run Verdant and in the basement reading through Oliver's emails from the board and his lawyers as Felicity and Dig worked to get the lair back up and running for Oliver's return. Every night, Tommy would drive Felicity home and they would eat a late super as they responded to QC business on Oliver's behalf. Every time she had to read a financial statement she started to fantasize about ways of killing Oliver. Every time Tommy helped her she started to fantasize about kissing him. Falling in love with the charming best friend of her billionaire vigilante boss was, most definitely, never part of the plan.

It didn't take Felicity long before she tracked Oliver to Lian Yu, but Dig convinced her to leave him alone. Dig was certain that Oliver just needed to clear his head and he'd return on his own. When Isabel Rochev and Stellmoor International showed up five months later, Tommy told her that Oliver's brooding time was up. As Felicity fell from an airplane attached to Diggle she decided that she was leaning more towards killing Oliver. Then Oliver saved her from a landmine with some Tarzan heroics and she was back to leaning more towards kissing him.

Oliver and Tommy were uneasy with one another when Oliver returned. They saw each other every night at Verdant and spent every day at Moira's trial with Thea seated between them. Laurel's ghost haunted them both.

With Oliver back, Tommy stopped spending his nights helping Felicity to secretly run QC. She showed up at his apartment one Saturday, three weeks after Oliver's return, with take-out and a laptop. She told him that with Oliver now in charge, she needed, no, they needed his help more than ever. She did need his help, but the truth was, she missed him. Saturdays kind of became their thing. They would eat lunch while he helped her with whatever QC issue she and Oliver were stuck on and then they'd watch a movie or drink wine and ask each other personal questions. Years later, Tommy will still be unable to say why he asked her about her first kiss because he had known she would ask him to answer the same question. He'd told Felicity it was because he wanted to kiss her, but he tells Oliver that he was probably testing the waters.

"Was he a good kisser?" Felicity asked in a way that she hoped sounded non-judgmental after her initial surprise to his answer.

"We were twelve and both wearing braces." Tommy responded.

"So, that would be a no?" Felicity said with a smile.

"We were both awful, but it wasn't for a lack of trying. We were so worried that we'd be terrible the first time we got to kiss a girl we were willing to practice on one another. We were lucky that neither of us needed stitches." Tommy took a sip of beer. "He got a lot better."

Felicity's eyebrows climbed her forehead and she couldn't bring herself to care. "Are you speaking from first-hand knowledge or from unbiased third parties?"

Tommy laughed. "Both."

Felicity could feel herself blushing. "Is it wrong that I think that's hot?"

"You think Ollie and me kissing is hot?" he asked with disbelief before he took another swig of beer. "We spent most of our teen years drunk or high. When we got to the point where we were fooling around, I don't think anyone watching would've thought it was hot."

"Not drunk or high enough for you not to remember that he was a good kisser." Felicity teased.

"I never said that he was a good kisser. I said he got better." Tommy winked at her and refilled her wine glass.

"So, he's not a good kisser?" Felicity sounded a bit disappointed.

Tommy's cheeks turned pink and he grinned. "No, he's a pretty good kisser - but I think you can find that out for yourself."

It was Felicity's turn to blush. "Oliver and I aren't - no matter what the water cooler rumors say."

Tommy held his hands up. "Okay, okay, but I know Ollie. If you were to kiss him, he'd kiss you back. He's in love with you."

Felicity smiled at him sadly. "Oliver's not in love with me. He's in love with the same girl you are."

Tommy drained the rest of his beer. "I think that is probably true."

"Who is the better kisser? You or Oliver?" Felicity asked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

His smile never failed to disappoint. "Me, of course - like you even need to ask. Maybe one day you'll tell me if you agree."

 

Four months later she finds them arguing in the club after closing. When she'd left them, they'd been sitting at the bar with a bottle of whiskey between them. Felicity had told them what she'd learned about Thea's parentage and they'd been trying to decide what, if anything, to tell Thea. When she heard their raised voices she'd expected to hear them fighting about Thea, instead they were fighting about her.

"I already told you, nothing is going on between me and Felicity - we're just friends." Tommy shouted. "I learned my lesson. Never fall for the girl already in love with your best friend."

"Felicity," Oliver stressed each syllable of her name, "is not in love with me."

Tommy laughed bitterly. "Right, just like how you're not in love with her."

Oliver's hand came down sharply onto the bar. "It doesn't matter how I feel. You know I can't be with her."

"I won't be anyone's consolation prize. Can't have Ollie, why not Tommy?" Tommy said in a sing song voice.

Felicity stepped out of the shadows and walked behind the bar. Both men watched her silently. She put a shot glass down in front of herself and then poured a shot for them too. She downed her shot, before taking Tommy's and then Oliver's. She watched each of them as their shot slid down her throat. "Are you in love with me?" Felicity asked Oliver.

He averted his eyes and took hold of his empty shot glass. "Felicity."

"Tommy says that if I kiss you, you'll kiss me back." Felicity challenged. Oliver's eyes flew to hers and she leaned across the bar and brushed her lips against Oliver's. When he didn't respond she realized she'd kissed her boss, partner and friend and was moving away in embarrassment when Oliver clasped her face between his hands and he began to kiss her. He pulled gently on her bottom lip with his teeth and she opened for him. His tongue swept into her mouth and all reasoned thought left her brain. He tasted of whiskey as his tongue tangled with hers and when he sucked on her tongue she felt it between her legs. When they finally broke to catch their breath, Felicity looked at Tommy. His bottom lip was between his teeth and his eyes were dilated. She smiled at him. "You were right. He is a very good kisser."

She watched Oliver go rigid on his stool. He turned his head and glared at Tommy. Felicity reached out her hand and placed it on top of Oliver's. "Tommy says that he's the better kisser. Do you agree?"

Tommy turned on his stool and locked eyes with Oliver defiantly. "Yeah, buddy. Tell her how good a kisser I am."

Oliver took a shuddering breath and licked his lips. He tilted his head and a small grin pulled at his lips. "You had technique."

"Sounds like high praise from Mr. Queen," Felicity said, "but, I think I should see for myself. What do you say, Mr. Merlyn?"

Tommy's head whipped towards her. "Felicity?"

Felicity hopped up onto the bar and spun so her legs hung in the space between Oliver and Tommy's stools. She placed a finger against Tommy's lips. "Show me what you got."

Tommy stood up and moved between her legs. He pulled the elastic from her hair and buried a hand in her tresses. He grasped the back of her head firmly and pulled her mouth within a millimeter of his own and locked eyes with her. The look in his eyes was overwhelming and Felicity gasped at the emotions reflected back at her. In the moment his mouth sealed over hers, Felicity knew that she was on the cusp of a revelation. Tommy's kiss was tender and slow and grew in intensity until Tommy's tongue was licking against the roof of her mouth and she began to moan. He rested his forehead against hers and the fingers she hadn't even been aware that she'd buried in his hair trailed down his cheek and traced his smile.

She slid off the bar and onto wobbly legs. She pressed her hands against her very hot cheeks before she turned to face both of them. "Wow, that was wow. You're both just," she bent over at the waist, "yeah, none of that should be legal."

Tommy grinned at her smugly and Oliver sat on his stool in stunned silence. Her partner's eyes blinked rapidly at her and she could see his pulse fluttering in his neck. She placed her hand on his chest and smiled at him. "Who is the better kisser, me or Tommy?"

Oliver's eyes darted between her and Tommy. "I - I,"

She stood on her toes and pressed her lips to Oliver's ear. "It's been awhile. Maybe you should refresh your memory." She squeezed his bicep and stepped away.

Oliver rose from his stool and Tommy looked stunned. The sound of metal scraping against the floor echoed through the club. With a speed that Oliver usually reserved for the Arrow, he grasped Tommy's face between his hands and whispered, "Tommy," before his mouth claimed his lifelong friend's. Tommy's hands pulled Oliver's hips against his own before he wrapped his arms around Oliver's back and began to trace his spine. A shiver traveled through Oliver and he moaned Tommy's name. Oliver's hands dropped to Tommy's waist and then curled over his ass in order to press him closer. Tommy groaned Oliver's name and then pulled away. Neither man looked away as they tried to catch their breath.

"Mmm." Felicity hummed. "I was right, Tommy." Both men turned to look at her. "I told you that the two of you kissing had to be hot." She leaned towards them. "It was super hot. I don't know if I'll be able to sleep tonight after watching that." She grabbed her bag from the end of the bar. "Good night boys and," she looked over her shoulder as she walked to the door, "you're welcome."

 

The following Saturday Felicity showed up at Tommy's house at their usual time to find that Oliver was also visiting. She had seen both of them since the night they all kissed, but other than the shy smiles they'd exchanged, they'd been silent about what had happened between them. Felicity knew that both of the men had had quite a bit to drink that night and she'd never have kissed either of them, let alone both of them, if it hadn't been for the three shots giving her liquid courage. "Oliver, I didn't know you were going to be here today." She said cheerfully as she placed the bag of Chinese take-out onto Tommy's coffee table.

"Tommy didn't think you'd mind and said that you usually bring enough food to feed an army." Oliver said nervously.

"I figured if we're going to do his homework, he might as well be here." Tommy teased as he returned from the kitchen with three plates.

"Hey, no one asked you to help me with my - homework." Oliver grumbled.

Both Tommy and Felicity looked at each other and then Felicity raised her hand. "Technically, I did ask him and you should say thank you."

The corners of Oliver's mouth turned up into a very slight smile. "Fine. Thank you."

"You're welcome, buddy." Tommy smiled. "I'm glad to put something my dad taught me to good use and it gives me an excuse to spend time with a beautiful blonde."

"She dyes it." Oliver said as he put chicken and broccoli on each of their plates.

"Hey, that was supposed to be our secret." Felicity said as she hit Oliver with a throw pillow.

"Ow," he said as he pulled the pillow from her and tossed it onto the sofa. "I thought that's what these lunches were about. You guys sharing secrets." Oliver raised a lone eyebrow as he popped a piece of broccoli into his mouth.

"Any other secrets about Oliver that you'd like to share?" Felicity asked Tommy without looking away from Oliver. "The more embarrassing, the better."

"I think we should eat before we corrupt you any further with tales from our misspent youth." Tommy dropped onto the sofa next to Oliver.

They ate their lunch and discussed the latest deal Isabel was trying to push through the board. Oliver was engaged in their conversation and Felicity was proud of how far he'd come since returning from Lian Yu to take over as CEO.

Felicity excused herself to go to the bathroom. She returned to discover all of the take-out had been put away and that Oliver and Tommy were seated on the sofa. They both looked nervous. "Are we watching a movie?" Felicity asked as she moved to sit between them.

Tommy caught her wrist and directed her to sit on the ottoman so she could face both of them. "No, we thought we should all talk."

"Ah, an ambush apology. I thought we were all going with blackout drunk and let's never speak of it again." Felicity said with a tight smile. "Really, I'm okay. We all had a bit to drink that night and I'm pretty sure I'm the one who kissed you. Oh, do I need to apologize?"

Oliver leaned forward and took her hands. "We don't want to apologize and we don't want you to either." His eyes darted to Tommy.

Tommy placed his hands on top of Oliver's. "We want to talk about maybe doing it again."

Felicity narrowed her eyes at them. "Do what again? Kiss me? Kiss each other?"

"Yes." Oliver cleared his throat. "Yes, all of us - kissing."

Felicity pulled her hands out from theirs and stood up. She walked over to the windows and looked out over Starling City. She could hear her blood rushing through her ears as her heart raced in her chest. "What, exactly, are you asking me?" She turned to face them. "Are you asking for a ménage a trois? Because if you are, I'm not judging, but it's been awhile since I've even had a ménage a deux and I feel like I still need training wheels compared to you guys."

Tommy smiled as he shook his head. "Felicity."

"Oh, my god." She covered her mouth. "You weren't asking for a ménage a trois. Oliver, please tell him that my brain sometimes gets away from me. Let's pretend I didn't say anything."

Oliver held out a hand to her. "Felicity, come back over here." She walked over and stood in front of Oliver. He placed his hands on the back of her thighs and pulled her forward until her knees were on either side of his. He ran his fingers through her hair. "I'd really like to kiss you again. Is that okay?"

Felicity nodded and leaned forward so she could kiss Oliver. Her hair fell over him like a curtain and Oliver's arms banded around her waist. He smiled at her and she thought her heart might burst. "Hi," she said against his lips. She relaxed and finally allowed herself to sink onto Oliver's lap once his lips captured hers. She was lost in the blue of his eyes when she felt Tommy push her hair out of her face and trail a finger down her cheek.

"You're so beautiful," he said in a husky voice when she turned her head to look at him.

Oliver began to suck her neck right below her ear and Felicity's eyes shut at the sensation. Oliver's tongue began to trace the shell of her ear and then wrapped around her piercing. "Oh," she gasped as her hips involuntarily rolled against Oliver's very evident arousal.

"Do that again, Ollie." Tommy said.

Oliver's tongue tugged on her piercing again. Tommy's mouth captured her gasp and his kiss was driving her to rock her hips harder against Oliver in a desperate attempt to get more friction. She threw her head back, but their lips continued to pursue her. Tommy's tongue traced her clavicle as Oliver continued to suck on her neck. "Tommy. Oliver." She moaned. Oliver's hands tightened on her hips and he began to direct her movements as she ground against him. "Oh, God, Oliver," she cried as her fingers twisted in his shirt. A hand brushed against her hardened nipple and she lurched out of Oliver's lap as her brain reengaged.

"Are you okay?" They asked her at the same time.

She clutched a hand to her chest and willed her breathing and pulse to slow down. "To be clear, we are talking about a ménage a trois, right?"

"It's whatever you're comfortable with." Tommy said.

"But you both want to have sex with me? At the same time?" She asked thinking that she knew the answer to the question, but wanting to be certain - because when you thought you were being invited to participate in a threesome it was best to be certain that everyone was on the same page.

"God, yes." Tommy said with a smile.

"Do you want to have sex with each other?" She asked uncertainly. "Usually, when guys talk about wanting a ménage a trois, they mean they want there to be two women. I never really understood why guys found watching two girls together hot but then I saw you two kissing and I kind of get it now. You know, the appeal of a ménage a trois. Oh, god. Why can't I stop saying ménage a trois?"

Oliver lost his struggle to keep a straight face. "We're not sure about our physical relationship yet." He said reaching for Tommy's hand. "We know we like kissing one another, but we haven't explored any further than that."

"We'd like to," Tommy said. "Does that make you uncomfortable?"

"Yes - no - I'm not sure." Felicity put her head in her hands. She wasn't uncomfortable with them being attracted to one another - it was more everything else. It was hard enough to get naked in front of one guy, let alone two. What if she ruined her relationship with both of them? What if she ruined their relationship? Their competing affections for Laurel nearly destroyed their friendship. _I should say, no._ "I'm out of my depth here, guys. For starters, if I have sex with both of you, I will have doubled my number of sexual partners."

Tommy leaned into Oliver and stage whispered. "That means she's slept with two people."

Oliver rolled his eyes and Felicity giggled. Oliver looked at her with mild hurt. "In his defense, you did get a D in tenth grade algebra."

"Yes, but I was able to do my two times tables in the second grade." Oliver winked at Felicity and she visibly relaxed.

 _I should say, no._ "I don't want to lose you - either of you." Felicity said to both of them. "What happens if this goes wrong and you can never look at me again?" Felicity directed to Oliver. "I work for you during the day. I tell you where to go at night."

"I'm pretty sure you tell him where to go during the day too." Tommy teased.

Felicity gave them a hesitant smile. _I should say, no._ "Exactly. Not to sound like I have an over inflated ego, but you need me, Oliver. If this is just about sex, maybe you should find another girl that doesn't actually control your entire life. I could really hurt you." She didn't mean just emotionally. She had the power and the knowledge to destroy him.

"This isn't just about sex. You are important to me and I would never want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable." He smiled at her in the way she knew he only did for her. "I trust you with my company, my bank accounts, my secrets - well, my life - why wouldn't I trust you with my heart?"

 _I should say, no._  "This," she pointed to them and then to herself, "is going to be super complicated."

Oliver nodded, "It will be, but we're willing to give it a try, if you are."

"What about Laurel?" She winced as she watched them sit up straight. "You almost lost each other because you both loved her. I don't want to come between the two of you. All of us could really get hurt."

Tommy and Oliver looked at one another and appeared to have a silent conversation. Oliver tilted his head and Tommy sighed. "We've been talking a lot about what happened between us and Laurel. We're working on it." Tommy took her hand, "I know better than anyone how much it hurts when a relationship fails, but if we don't take a chance we will never know how good it could be."

_I should say, no._

Felicity knew Oliver could read the hesitation in her body language. "You can ask us anything. I know I'm not great at sharing my feelings or about what happened when I was gone, but I want to do that for you. For both of you."

Tommy grabbed Oliver's hand and laced their fingers together. "I want that too."

 _I should say, no._ "Oliver, I want that too."

"Felicity, we'll take this as slow as you want to." Tommy said.

"Or not at all." Oliver smiled at her. "This is all up to you."

"I have very strong feelings for both of you," she blurted out.

Oliver's eyes welled up. "I have strong feelings for you too."

"So do I," Tommy said without any pretense.

Felicity blushed. _I should say, no, but I don't want to._ "It felt good. Both of you kissing me and touching me. It felt good."

"I'm glad." Oliver knelt in front of her. "We want you to feel good."

"How will this work? Do we take turns? Does the third person watch? Is this just about sex or are we going to go out on dates too?" She asked shyly.

"I think that the only rule is that we only do what we're all comfortable with and we communicate. If anyone doesn't like something that is happening they just say stop and everything stops." Tommy took hold of Felicity's hand. "Ollie's right - we want you to feel good. Let us make you feel good."

"So, where do we start?" Felicity asked  a little more confidently.

"Wherever you want to start." Oliver's hands moved up and down her thighs. His thumbs brushed against the crease where her thighs met her hips.

"That feels nice." Felicity said on a sigh. "Tommy, will you kiss me?"

Tommy moved to sit next to her and stroked her cheek. "It would be my pleasure."

Their kiss quickly escalated to what Felicity could only describe as dirty. It reminded her of the kiss she'd witnessed Oliver and Tommy share and the image she had of them only inflamed her arousal. She blindly reached for one of the hands that seemed to be everywhere but where she wanted. She pushed one of the hands under her shirt and over her breast. She opened her eyes to see Oliver staring at her with pure lust. She pulled her mouth away from Tommy's long enough to say, "Oliver, touch me."

The hand over her breast squeezed before retreating to the outside of her shirt. Oliver's fingers flew across the buttons of her shirt and pushed the sleeves off of her shoulders. He pulled one of the cups of her bra down and he licked her nipple. He blew across the small peak and it instantly hardened. Oliver let out a small moan before his lips wrapped around her and he began to suck.

She whimpered at the sensation and arched her back to push her nipple further into Oliver's mouth. He began to flick her nipple with his tongue and she began to writhe. "Oliver," she gasped. One of the guys, she couldn't tell which, removed her bra and then Tommy's mouth was wrapped around her other nipple and sucking hard. Oliver's arm around her back was the only thing keeping her upright as her mind blanked out on the pleasure flooding her body. All she was aware of us was the sucking and tugging of her breasts and the senseless babble that was pouring out of her. One of them cupped her sex over her pants and her hips tilted to push against the hand. Her head fell back as her body tried to chase the pleasure building along her spine. "I want," she panted, "I need."

Oliver's mouth pulled from her breast with a wet pop. "What do you need? Tell us what you want."

The friction on her sex increased and made her gasp, "Oliver."

His mouth crashed into hers and she was suddenly aware that she was being lifted and moved. Oliver lowered her gently onto a soft surface. She opened her eyes and realized she'd been lowered onto a very large bed. Oliver laced his fingers through hers and lifted them above her head as he continued to devour her mouth. Tommy removed her shoes and his hands began to run up and down her legs. His fingers traced the waist band of her jeans and her hips jerked with need. His hand hesitated on the button to her jeans. She broke away from Oliver's kiss to look at Tommy who suddenly looked less certain. She smiled at him as she reached down to undo the button on her pants. He smiled at her and she pulled on his hand to bring him to her for a kiss. Oliver shifted beside her and his hands began to trace along her sides. When he reached her pants he lowered her zipper before he began to lower her jeans and panties. She lifted her hips from the bed to help him. An electric spark shot up her spine when he kissed her hip and murmured a thank you into her skin.

She got lost in the sensation of Tommy's mouth on hers as he played with her breasts. Oliver's hands felt like they were everywhere as he pressed hot wet kisses onto her thighs. Her back completely bowed off the bed and she screamed, "Oliver," when his tongue penetrated her wet folds to lick a stripe from her opening to her clit. His tongue swirled around the bundle of nerves before his lips puckered around it and began to suck slowly. He flattened his tongue against her and she gasped, "Oh, fuck."

Tommy chuckled. "She talks dirty. I told you she would." His tongue began to flick against her nipple and Oliver began to mimic the same rapid fluttering against her clit.

"Oh, god." Her hands grasped desperately for something to keep her from flying apart. Oliver's hands wrapped around hers and squeezed. She looked down to see Oliver staring up at her as his tongue languidly lapped at her entrance. She didn't think there was anything more beautiful than Oliver Queen looking up at her from between her legs. He nudged Tommy with his elbow and the brunette let go of her breast. The men shared a look before Oliver grinned at Felicity and squeezed her hands. His tongue resumed its assault on her clit and she cried out when Tommy's fingers entered her and began to pump. Her fingers and toes began to tingle and her body trembled with the need for release. She began to chant their names and begged, "Please, please. Don't stop. Don't stop."

Oliver's lips wrapped around her clit and he began to suck hard. Tommy's fingers curled inside her and rubbed at a spot she never knew existed. The pleasure exploded within her as her vision whited out and her body went numb. Oliver and Tommy continued to work her through her orgasm until she began to push them away because the sensation was too much. Her hands fell to her face and she absently touched her tingling lips. She began to laugh and sob as her body began to melt from the most intense orgasm she'd ever had.

Oliver and Tommy were instantly surrounding her and running their hands through her hair. "Are you okay?" Oliver asked huskily.

She laughed as he wiped a tear from her cheek. "I can't feel my face or my toes." She whispered as a blush spread across her face.

"That good?" Tommy asked with a smug grin.

She nodded emphatically as she cupped his cheek. Her mouth struggled to form words. "Wow."

Oliver nuzzled her neck. "I never thought I'd see the day where you'd be at a loss for words."

She ran a hand through Oliver's hair and tugged until he looked up at her. "I never knew it could be that way. Thank you." She kissed his lips. She turned to Tommy and kissed him. "Thank you."

Oliver rested his head in the crook of her neck and kissed her throat. "We're just getting started."

She took a deep breath. "Give me a minute and I'll do my best to blow your minds."

Tommy pressed a kiss to her belly before resting his cheek on it. "Today was about you. If you decide you want to do this again we can try some more stuff."

Felicity rested her hands on each of their heads and began to slowly massage their scalps. "You both still have all your clothes on," she said through a yawn. She was completely blissed out and her eyes were heavy with the pull of sleep. She thought she should be embarrassed by what had just happened, but she couldn't find it within herself to feel anything but good. She couldn't imagine any reason why she wouldn't want to do that again.

Oliver's finger traced along her hairline before he kissed her forehead. "Ssshh, sleep."

Felicity rolled over so her head rested against Oliver's chest. She tugged on Tommy's arm until he was pressed against her back with his nose nuzzled against her spine. Each man draped an arm across her and she smiled when she realized that they'd each taken hold of the other's hip. She smiled against Oliver's chest feeling warm and safe and knowing that this first time wouldn't be their last.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I have more moments planned from their lives together.


End file.
